


Milk and Honey

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Ballmastrz: 9009 (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace is canon age, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: After spying on Gaz and noticing she's hiding something, Ace offers to help
Relationships: Ace Ambling/Gaz Digzy
Kudos: 13





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer is obvious, I don't support this kinda stuff in real life, this is fun pretend fiction land, so have fun!

"Oh, you some kinda momma's boy?" A short laugh, the vocalization of sharp teeth weaved into a smirk. "I can do that." 

"Actually, I brought something for you Digzy..." 

Rattling. Plastic? 

"For me? Aw you _shouldn't_ have." 

A beat.

"Uh, what are these exactly?" 

Ace squinted, trying to catch a better look through the small crack he was peering through. He couldn't see but Gaz had her hand stretched out like she was holding—

"Quality pills I'm certain."

"Got that captain obvious, whatta they do?"

The man sighed. 

"Since when did you start caring what you put into your body Digzy?" 

"Eh I guess never. But father always did tell me not to take candy from strangers." 

"What, you some kinda _daddy's girl?_ " 

"Ah shove it you creep, we gonna screw or not?" 

Laying back down in bed, Ace was greeted to the sudden sounds of lips meeting and un-meeting ad nauseum. The rustling of bed sheets and gentle moans coming from both parties cinched knots in his belly as he was torn from pretending it wasn't happening and going in for another look. His inaction was his choice after all. No one could blame him for overhearing so long as nothing was done about it. The noises of nextdoor hanky-panky lulled him into a quiet state of disengagement. 

It had to have been at least an hour by the time he was jolted back to awareness, the conversation between Gaz and her paramour starting up again. 

"So, not that what just happened wasn't fun in a weird, kinda fucked up way I was totally into but uh, when's this supposed to wear off?" 

Ace cringed, slapping his hands over his ears at the sudden shriek of "NINTY SIX HOURS?!"

"Well, unless you can find someone to..." The man trailed off, mumbling. 

"Oh you were _hardly_ worth the lay, and definitely not a repeat customer, get outta here you scrawny little perv before _mommy_ whoops your ass." 

For some reason, the scrambling noises of this stranger made Ace smile victoriously. 

___

Something had Ace perked up enough to get working in the kitchen; something the rest of The Leptons were decidedly _uncurious_ about, but, nevertheless, grateful for the easy meal. Ace hopped down from the step stool he stood on by the stove with a smile. 

"Here you go Flypp!" 

"As deliciously syrup covered as those morning confections appear to be, such an enormous caloric intake would interfere with my intense and highly complicated sacrificial training routine!"

"Oh." He passed Flypp and handed a plate to Baby Ball instead, who gave a small grunt of gratitude. "Well, would you like some french toast Dee Dee?" 

"Awww thanks Ace, but I'm trying to watch my figure, SINCE I SEEN TO BE THE ONLY ONE PAYING ATTENTION TO IT." Dee Dee paused, angry hair flattening back down to calm, fluffy waves. Ace skipped past her with a nervous smile and continued setting the table, handing Lulu her plate.

"You're using too much butter," Leto droned. "If you payed attention to my podcast you would've— oh he's out of earshot again..." 

"Hey..." Ace almost put the final plate in front of Bob but paused, standing up straight and gesturing with his full hand. "Has anyone seen Gaz? She's missing my complimentary friendship-teammate-bonding-breakfast!" He continued gesturing with the plate in hand, dripping syrup on the frilly apron tied about his waist. "I'd hate to see her go hungry," he added with a pout. 

"Speak of the devil," Baby Ball said. "Look who _finally_ decided to show—" 

"Oh my!" 

"Gnarly." 

" _Graarrr_ "

Gaz stood in the doorway, taking a swig from the generously sized bottle in her palm and ignoring the shocked expressions from The Leptons. 

"Morning, losers." 

"Whoa-ho-ho, check out the jugs on our favorite walking disaster," Baby Ball grinned. He circled around Gaz, floating in a mock oribital pattern at midriff level. "Not that we'd be able to tell under the winter storage, but please don't say you're knocked up." 

"Gaz is PREGNANT?" Dee Dee exclaimed. 

"I don't know if day drinking is the best environment to bring a child into..." Leto mumbled. 

"Nonsense! The environment is not nearly as important as the master! If relinquished to me I could be the ultimate father!" Flypp exclaimed. 

"Why is it I can't go a week without one of you morons assuming I got some parasite living rent free in my body? It's like you forget abortions exist or something." She took another drink. "Anyway, I'm _not_ pregnant, so kindly shove your theories back up your _ass_ where you pulled them from." 

"Then what's the deal with your new _development_?" Baby Ball taunted with a wiggle of his unibrow. 

"I am also questioning the state of your enlarged bosom," Leto added. 

"Illict drugs. _Not_ that it's any of your concern," Gaz groaned. "Now I heard something about pancakes or...?" 

"Yay! Gaz is finally here for friendship-teammate-bonding-breakfast!" Ace cheered. Opening his eyes from his scrunched happy face, his gaze immediately shot to Gaz's newly ample chest. "Wh-whoa......" 

It seemed with even the slightest movement, her breasts bounced with a hypnotic allure that kept his big eyes in a trance. Was Gaz always so pretty? Well, she was pretty before, but now for some reason she seemed... Beautiful. 

"Well milk _is_ a part of a balanced breakfast," Baby Ball smirked. Scowling, Gaz punched him across the room, bouncing him like a ping pong ball, shattering a plate in the process. 

"Hey, junior chef, my eyes are up here," Gaz grumbled at Ace.

"Oh! S-sorry Gaz!" He stammered, handing her the plate in his hand. "Here, it might be a little cold but—" 

She snatched it out of his grasp and plopped down, knee crossed over her leg and quickly devoured the meal, paying no mind to the growing excitement on the young boy's face he could hardly contain. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Yeah yeah— it ain't half bad," she spoke with her mouth full. "What's with the apron though?" 

"Oh this?" Ace looked down his body and gave a little absentminded twirl. "I was going to wear it in one of the Ace-Mania magazine covers but the shoot got cancelled, so I got to keep all the props!" 

"Huh. You know, when I was your age, there wasn't anything I hated more than getting dolled up like that. Felt demeaning." 

"Yeah I bet you're used to it," Baby Ball taunted from underneath a pile of debris. Gaz groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks for the food kid," she mumbled, pushing soggy bits around with her fork. "But uh, I gotta go." 

"What!? But, but you just got here..." Ace pouted. 

Gaz stood up, crossing her arms. "Yeah yeah, easy come easy go. See ya around." She quickly made her escape, much to the displeasure of Ace. 

He frowned and pointed at Baby Ball. "Ugh! You ruined my friendship breakfast and made Gaz upset! _I'm_ going to go comfort her since none of you JERKS seem to care!" 

Leto raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. Preteen angst alert..."

"Graarrr." 

"Well said Lulu." 

"All in favor of splitting the kid's plate?" Baby Ball asked. 

Unanimous agreement filled the kitchen.

___

Ace panted, bent at the waist as he finally caught up with Gaz, sitting on her bed, cradling a bottle of pills. Were those the same pills from last night? Ace tiptoed closer, the bottom of his shoe scraping the floor. Gaz popped her head up, alert at the squeak. 

"Ace?" 

Caught, Ace grimaced nervously. "H-Hi Gaz..." 

"What are you doing here?" She frowned. "Get out of my room." 

"I'm sorry Baby Ball said that stuff to you, he didn't really mean it." 

"I don't give a shit what that little sleazeball thinks of me," Gaz interrupted. "What, does he think I'm some kinda pansy who can't handle a little trash talk? I'm Gaz Digzy! _I_ INVENTED trash talk!" 

"So," Ace fiddled with his hands. "You aren't upset?" 

"Upset? Nah. I'm _good_." 

"Then, why did you leave?" He met her eyes. "Did you not like my breakfast?" 

Gaz snorted. "Don't get all insecure on me now kid, it's not about that." His gaze drifted to the small plastic pill bottle in her clasped hands.

"...is it about those?" 

"Ok ok fine, yes you caught me experiencing some..." She waved her hands in a circle. "Eh, unintended consequences." 

"Like side effects?" 

She grit her teeth. "No... No this was on purpose. Well, _this_ wasn't on purpose but it's not gonna go away for—" 

"Ninety six hours?" 

Gaz's eyes went wide. "How did you know that...?" 

"You need someone to help you right?" Ace smiled sheepishly. "I can help!" 

"Aha, whoa..." Gaz chuckled quietly. "Look I know you're at that age and what not and I'm not even gonna bother asking how you know about this but uh—" 

"Friends help friends Gaz." Ace put his hands on his hips and frowned. Why wouldn't she just listen to him for once? Was reaching out that hard for her?

Gaz pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Friends don't help like this, kid." Suddenly, she shifted and crossed her arms over her chest once more with a fake grin. "And I don't need your help anyway, I got this covered." 

"No you DON'T!" Ace whined. "Stop being such an uptight stubborn no-help receiver!" His gaze softened, hands resting on Gaz's arms. She stared into his puppy dog eyes, fight dissolving. "Please?" 

Gaz sighed. "Fine. But only 'cause I say so and it's better than the alternative."

"Alright!" Ace cheered. "So what do I need to do?" 

"Eh..." Gaz uncrossed her arms, watching his gaze travel from her tired eyes, scanning down her body.

"Is your shirt... wet?" 

"Cheers," Gaz said as she shoved her top up and pulled Ace closer. "According to whatever man-whore I dealt with last night, these babies need to be emptied the old fashioned way if I don't feel like waiting." 

Ace half listened, mouth agape as he stared. Gaz had such soft looking skin, a nice creamy brown that begged to be pet from her tummy to her plump breasts; dark nipples just the slightest bit glossy—

"Are you listening?" Gaz groaned. "Get a move on already, I ain't getting any younger." 

"Oh, uh..." Ace mumbled. "What... What am I supposed to do...?" 

Gaz sighed to herself. "I'll make this real simple so we can get this over with as fast as possible. You're gonna put your mouth on my tits and suck until this regretful nightmare is over, got it?" 

Ace nodded. Hands sweaty, he placed them on her thighs, leaning forward until his lips made contact with skin. 

"Uh, you gotta— No. Here, lemme..." Gaz moved her breast into his mouth, leading his lips so they could actually wrap around her nipple. Apparently, the act wasn't quite as self explanatory as she might've hoped. But it was fine, he was doing great now that he seemed to actually be sucking. A nice, gentle lifting of the weight she'd been carrying flooded her with sweet endorphins. It wasn't this pleasurable last night, but maybe she'd just been edged longer by this morning. 

"Oh." He pulled away, smacking his lips together. "Are you leaking?

"I—" Gaz opened her mouth, at a loss for words. "That was the whole reason you're here!" She groaned. "Did you think this was some kinda bonding exercise? That I'm just breastfeeding you for funsies?" 

"Wait, isn't that what moms do for their babies?" Ace asked, an innocent glint in his eyes. "Is this what you were doing with that guy last night?" 

"That's _not_ your business—"

"Was he like, your son?" 

Gaz froze, breath held and heart beating out of her chest at the sheer uncomfortableness of the situation; Ace stared and stared vacantly, searching her grimacing face for an answer. With a nervous chuckle, she replied. "Heh, hardly, the guy was older than me."

Ace pushed her back, laying them both on the mattress with a blank expression. "He called you mommy..." 

"That's not... It's just pretend Ace." Gaz gulped, his small hands kneading into her swollen chest. She needed relief badly. "It doesn't mean anything."

He hesitated, hands on her body but face nowhere near where she needed it to be. Fuck, this wasn't fair, how did it shift so suddenly to _her_ trying to convince _him_? 

"C'mon Ace, we're already this far," Gaz tried. She pet his hair; fingers running through soft locks before cupping his pouting face and getting an idea. "Mommy needs you..." 

That caught his attention. Gently, she pushed his yielding head down into the plush embrace of her breast. More sure of himself this time, Ace tongued her nipple before sliding his lips around it once again. 

"Good boy," Gaz cooed. Maybe he just needed some positive reinforcement. She continued petting his head, hoping to relax him further. He moved at a lackadaisic pace; not a care in the world beyond gulping small mouthfuls of sweet milk. 

"You make mommy so proud." 

Oh. That got a new reaction; big eyes shooting open to meet hers before closing tight and clinging to her harder. She rubbed circles in his back, feeling his spindly legs wrap around one of hers. The entire scene felt so reversed from last night, so much more natural. There was a noticable difference in balancing an older man in her lap with a mouth experienced in this fetish, coaxing her fast and easy, and the nervous, instinctual suckling from an untarnished boy small enough to lay on top of her without the threat of overpowering. 

Guilt was married to a slow heat that sizzled in her lower belly. It felt _good_ , and of course it did—it was meant to feel good—but the illusion of a simple quid-pro-quo was fading away fast. 

Ace pressed his hips into hers, and the suspension of disbelief snapped immediately. This was more than a favor— an errand she could send him off for. No, it was time to take off the blinders and face facts; he was gonna be another notch on her worn and tattered belt. 

Ace whimpered, sucking harder and rocking his body faster. There was a salacious satisfaction in the way Gaz barely had to touch him to bring him to such a state. Her hands began to wander, moving fast now that her brain gave the all-clear to reschedule the shame for later. 

"Good baby," she murmured, a gravelly tone in her voice. "Mommy feels so good." 

She could soak in his whines like they were massage oil. He pulled away from her tit with a pop, droplets of milk on his lips and chin, before going back down to the other side. Gaz arched into his motions, hands trailing down to his hips and repositioning him dead center between her legs. His tiny boner rubbing against her through their shorts; halfway between adorable and firey hot, she let him hump her to his heart's content. 

"Oh Gaz, I feel weird," Ace whined into her chest. He paused everything, breathing heavily. 

"S'okay, keep at it," Gaz murmured. 

"I'm scared..." 

"It's okay, it's okay," Gaz whispered. "It's alright baby. Mommy's got you." 

His breathing was shallow, tears welling up in his eyes as she pet his cheek. Gaz had no idea what compelled her to pull him down to her lips, but it happened. 

Softer than she expected from a boy his age, she placed a quick peck on his pink little mouth, almost maternal, and sighed when he deepened the kiss. As unsure as he felt, something was more easygoing about this, like he'd thought about _this_ before. Her lips parted to let him in and the taste of her own milk flooded her mouth. 

His movements picked up again as he kissed her, small tears wetting her cheeks. He hiccuped, shoved his tongue in her mouth and pressed their lips together over and over.

It was warm. Wet. Something strangled her guts realizing she stole his first kiss. 

Panting, lips shiny, Ace broke the embrace. Gaz walked her fingers down his body, encouraging him. 

"Don't be scared baby." 

Ace nodded. Followed her eyes back to her chest, rising and falling with heavy breaths, and leaned down to finish the mission he was set on. The relaxing flow of milk calmed them both, returning the setting to something sensual and quiet. 

A familiar warmth spread between Gaz's thighs as Ace pressed against her. She hadn't come from just dry humping in years, but the intensity of the tingles dispersed throughout her body had evidently boosted her sensitivity. 

"Ah- haa...." 

Legs curled around Ace, she came with a quiet whimper. Forgetting to warn her poor recipient about the sudden stream that'd occur in tandem with orgasm, he suckled, choking a little as his mouth was filled with milk and swallowed harshly. A short gasp before he was right back to rocking his hips, lips glued to a squirmy Gaz. 

It was overstimulating to say the least. But he had to continue if she wanted it all to be over. She had to be emptied. 

"Careful! Teeth..." she hissed. 

He hummed apologetically, circling the peak of her nipple with his tongue and relishing in the taste. A moment later and his pace sped up, gripping her desperately. Gaz spread her legs and held him tightly against her. 

Suddenly, he bit down, hard, his small body shuddering. 

"FUCK!" 

Unlatching his teeth from the fresh pink indentations, he sheepishly met her gaze. "Sorry..." 

"S'fine," she groaned. "Been bit harder before." 

"I- um," Ace stumbled. "My uh, shorts..." 

He wiggled, an awkward dampness spreading along Gaz's thigh as she put it together. Looked like she wasn't the only one creaming her pants today. 

"Eugh. Okay, stop squirming just—" Gaz grabbed him, resting his head on her chest and holding him tightly. "Let's lay here for a while until you're ready to get back to it." 

"What do you mean?" Ace mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

"You still need to dry me out." 

"Mmm, no I don't," Ace hummed. "There wasn't anymore milk." He curling into her arms like the coziest little puppy in a nest of blankets. "I finished helping you," he added. 

"What! Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Gaz exclaimed, raising her head to face him. 

Ace met her eyes with red cheeks, mumbling. "I-It was fun. And it felt nice. And you said you were proud of me..." 

She didn't have the heart to tell him it was part of the pretending. Or maybe, she didn't have the introspection to determine if that was truly the case. 

"Can we do this again Gaz?" His eyes looked so round and hopeful.

She gave an empty chuckle. "Why would you want to?" She was hyperaware of every gentle touch, every sliding of his fingers, every nuzzle of his cheek. Wherever skin met skin was a dazzling sensation she shamefully imbibed. 

"I never had parents. It's nice to pretend I have a mom," he explained, and boy that did _not_ ease any of the guilt Gaz was dealing with right about now. She swallowed, throat tight. 

He was the one pushing to help. He _enjoyed_ himself. She did her due diligence, she tried to stop him, and he wasn't hurt so what did she have to feel guilty about anyway? This sleepy boy laying atop her was no stranger to the cruel, lawless fun of the game. He'd been torn apart and put back together more times than humanly countable. This? This wasn't tearing him down; this was putting him together. 

This was something good. 

His tiny, plump little lips as pink as a BEHO tank were just inches from her own. And quicker than a surprise, she pressed a quick kiss to them like plucking the strings of an angel harp. Not out of passion, not out of love. Just to prove to herself, whatever this was, it was _gentle_. 

He grinned like a blushing bride and oh _god_ the kid was a romantic, that probably wasn't far off. 

"You're my best friend Gaz." 

"I know." 

"Should we check on the team for practice?" 

"Eh, screw practice, we'll say it's uh team-work, building, without leaders or something," Gaz yawned. "I'm gonna pass out for a little while."

"Can I stay with you?" Ace asked. 

"Yeah I guess. Don't touch my stuff." 

"Heheh, I won't," Ace giggled and hugged her tighter. 

Gaz yawned again, holding Ace like a bedside toy. "I need to throw away those fuckin' pills..." 

"Why?" Ace questioned. "The Gaz Digzy _I_ know would never let something like rare and exotic drugs go to waste!" 

"I don't know if that was supposed to be inspiring or make me feel _more_ pathetic but you know what kid? You're right. Chuck it over there in the corner, I'll put em away later." 

Ace did as he was told and sat quietly with her as she fell asleep. Gaz had the most unique smell of anyone he'd ever met; like sweet morning dew and alcohol and something tangy. Unwilling to leave her, his eyes wandered along the walls while she slept, eventually coming across the nearly invisible crack adjacent to her bed he'd become recently familiar with. Less than fifteen feet away was his own bed, where he was lying just the night before, listening to Gaz do everything they just did with someone else. 

But, she let Ace _stay_. He was special. 

He smiled and kissed Gaz gently on the forehead, waiting for her to wake up again. 


End file.
